


Blue

by costumejail



Series: Hyper Thrust Pride Week [6]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: (god thats my favourite tag to put on anything), (just a bit), (waveriding), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nonbinary Jet Star (Danger Days), Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), One Shot, Past Drug Addiction, Trans Character, Trans Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: How Cherri Cola got his blue streak.
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola & Fun Ghoul, Agent Cherri Cola & Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days), Agent Cherri Cola & Party Poison (Danger Days), Agent Cherri Cola/Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Hyper Thrust Pride Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779970
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Day six of

It wasn’t that Cherri cola had anything against dyed hair, he just had never had the chance to try it out for himself. His first crew didn’t see the need to dye their hair and Cherri hadn’t been in the city long enough to feel like he had to reinvent himself once he’d reached the zones. Then after that, the waveheads that he and Fun Ghoul had gravitated to didn’t focus on anything except surfing the sun's rays for as long as they could. Of course, Cherri had always seen killjoys with their brightly coloured hair racing around the zones, but he hadn’t lived with anyone with an artificial hair colour until he came to stay at the diner and had never considered it as anything but a way to show off.

While Ghoul never dyed his hair, the other three did with some measure of regularity. Jet Star could often be seen sporting a streak of whatever the cheapest dye colour at Tommy Chow Mein’s had been. But they refused on principle to bleach their hair so the colours would always show up as subtle highlights. Unlike Party Poison, who always flaunted their carefully maintained and eye-searingly red hair. Not, of course, their natural red, but a cooler and more vivid tone. And when they could afford it, they would accent the red locks with a deep brown on the shaved sides of their head. While not nearly as religiously devoted to his hair as his sibling, the Kobra Kid would still bleach the long top of his head as light as he could with whatever chemicals Fun Ghoul promised would get the job done. Between styling Jet and the Girl’s hair to keep it from drying and breaking, dying the Venom siblings’ their requisite colours, and giving each other hack job haircuts, Cherri came to understand that hair care was a universal constant in the diner.

So when, on a run to Tommy Chow Mein’s shop, Cherri sidled up to the counter and put a jar of deep blue goop on the counter, no one even blinked at the new purchase. Cherri made sure to stuff a few carbons in the rarely-obeyed swear jar when he thought no one was looking, to make up for the extra cost, and then he stashed the jar on a high shelf in the broadcast room. When a voice sounded from behind him, though, Cherri nearly fell off of the chair he was standing on.

“You don’t need to hide that, y’know.”

It was the Kobra Kid. Of course it was. Cherri sheepishly climbed down from the chair, clutching the little jar.

“Didn’t want the Girl getting into it.”

An unimpressed stare was all the reply Kobra needed to give.

“I just- I wasn’t sure that I actually wanted to go through with it.”

“Let me see?”

Cherri handed over the jar and tried to stand calmly while Kobra peered at the label on the lid. His attempts failed and Cherri ended up squeezing his dog tags in a stiff fist, tapping a foot on the floor rapidly as Kobra read.

“It’s temporary,” he eventually announced.

“Isn’t everything?”

“I hope not,” Kobra raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

With a soft laugh, Cherri took a step towards Kobra and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “That’s not what I meant.”

“I know,” said Kobra, smiling softly as he returned the kiss. “What about it makes you nervous?”

“It’s just not something I’ve ever done before,” Cherri pulled Kobra over to the old armchair on the back wall of the broadcast room and tugged him into his lap. Kobra went easily, throwing his long legs over the arm of the chair and wrapping his arm around Cherri’s shoulders. “Feels like, what if I don’t like it? What if, I don’t know, people think I’m doing it for attention, or because I feel like I have to do it so I don’t look like an undergrad?”

“Are you?”

“Well, no. But-”

“When have you ever cared about what other people think?”

While Cherri pondered the question, Kobra slipped one hand up to scratch at Cherri’s scalp. He combed his fingers through Cherri’s hair and hummed tunelessly. It was immeasurably soothing, and Cherri let his eyes fall shut for just a moment.

“Party dyes his because he doesn’t like his natural colour. I do mine because it makes my eyes sparkle-” Cherri snorted, Kobra bit at his earlobe in retaliation. “Jerk. Jet does theirs just because they like a little variety. I think if you want to try it then go for it.”

“You think?”

“Why not just a streak? It’s a little more manageable than your full head.”

Rolling his neck, Cherri stared up at the ceiling as he considered the proposal.

“Plus, we wouldn’t need to bleach it.”

“Just dye over the white?”

Kobra hummed assent. It only took a moment or two for Cherri to decide that he kind of liked the idea.

“Alright.”

With a plan in place, Kobra slid out of Cherri’s lap, grabbed the jar off of the desk where he had put it down, and twisted the lid off.

“You’re gonna stain your fingers!” Exclaimed Cherri.

“Proof you can stand me.” Kobra deadpanned. He scooped some of the goo onto his fingers and carefully balanced the jar on Cherri’s knee. Then Kobra pulled out Cherri’s white streak and began to work the dye in.

It didn’t take long, the white streak wasn’t a large section of hair, and even with how long it had been since the last trim of Cherri’s hair, it was still fairly short. When Kobra was satisfied that the dye had fully saturated Cherri’s lock, he wiped his hands off on his black jeans and screwed the lid back onto the jar. Then he stored the jar on the same high shelf that Cherri had been trying to reach earlier and returned to his spot on Cherri’s lap.

“How long does it need to sit?” Asked Cherri.

“‘S organic so, as long as you want to.”

“And what could we possibly do to pass the time until then?” Cherri cocked an eyebrow and Kobra smirked, leaning in.

“I've got an idea,” he murmured against Cherri’s lips.

Cherri closed his eyes.

* * *

When Cherri finally decided that it was time to wash the dye out of his hair, he snuck out of the broadcast room, heading to the bathroom with Kobra trailing him. Of course, luck wasn’t on their side and the pair encountered Fun Ghoul in the hallway.

“Nice hair, Cherri,” he nodded approvingly. It seemed that just then, Ghoul noticed Kobra's rumpled appearance. His face split into a grin and his voice got ever-so-slightly louder as he declared, “Kobes, y’got somethin’ on your forehead, an’ your neck, an’ your hands, an’ your ear.”

Kobra flipped him off with a blue-stained finger as Cherri felt a blush work its way up his throat.

“‘S that gonna wash off?” Ghoul continued, ignoring Kobra’s gesture. “Might no’ want Party seein’ it but-”

“Poison seein’ what?” Interrupted the killjoy in question. They joined the trio in the hallway and squinted at the blue smears decorating Kobra’s visible skin, then at Cherri’s new blue streak, then they made a familiar retching sound. “Oh, Destroya, nasty. Th’ Girl’s _still awake_ you horny _-”_

Cherri took advantage of Poison’s animated ranting to pull Kobra into the bathroom and lock the door behind them. 

“Wanna help me get this washed out?” He raised an eyebrow, tugging his shirt over his head.

Kobra grinned, pulling his shirt and binder over his head as he followed Cherri into the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Aw, this one was just fun to write. I had to return to my KobraCola roots I just HAD to. Hope yall enjoyed it!! If you wanna leave a comment or [leave me an ask](sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com/ask) then i will NOT stop you ;)


End file.
